


National VCR Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Nostalgia, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Step-Father Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), dad tony stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Tony, Peter, and Steve all sit around watching old family memories
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	National VCR Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 7th is National VCR Day. This day is celebrated by sitting around and watching family memories that are on said cassettes.
> 
> *** sorry for any mistakes... I don’t have a beta reader and I wasn’t able to read through and see if there was any ***

“Dad! Look what I found!” Peter shouts, breaking the serenity in the living room. 

Steve and Tony were sitting in the living room – Tony reading and Steve sketching – trying to enjoy the nice Sunday afternoon; although with Peter as their son, it wasn’t much of a surprise that it was short-lived.

“What do you got there, Underoos?” Tony asks, watching as Peter set down a box on the coffee table.

“It’s a bunch of old VHS tapes.” Peter says, pulling some of said tapes out of the box and handing them to Tony.

“Oh, I know what these are.” Tony says, looking all of the tapes over.

“What are they?” Steve asks, leaning over Tony’s shoulder to see.

“I had JARVIS record a bunch of memories from when Pete was a baby – mainly his milestones – and he put them on tape for me.” Tony explains, Peter’s eyes lighting up as he plops on the couch.

“Can we watch them?” Peter excitedly asks, Tony and Steve both sharing a look and shrugging.

“I don’t see why not, Bud.” Tony says, grabbing the box and walking over towards the television. Tony gently took one of the tapes out of the box and put it in the VCR that they surprisingly had considering Tony was a futurist.

The television slowly came to life while Tony sat back down, the family all cuddling up to each other as the tape slowly begins to play.

_“Hey, Petey, what are you doing?” The video begins with Tony laying on his stomach in front of where a baby Peter was on his hands and knees._

_“Are you going to start crawling? Come on, Petey, crawl to me.” Tony encourages, clapping his hands to motivate Peter in moving towards him._

_The little baby let out an excited squeal, crawling as fast as he could towards his Father, as if he didn’t just learn how to crawl._

_“Oh, good job, Baby, you did such a good job! I’m so proud of you, Buddy1” Tony says, pulling Peter into his arms and planting kisses all over his face as the clip ends._

“I used to be so small.” Peter comments, Tony not being able to wipe the fond and nostalgic smile off his face.

“And did you see how fast you crawled? Even when you were a baby you didn’t do anything half-way.” Steve says, all of them laughing before putting their attentions back onto the television.

_“Alright, Mister Stink Face, let’s try this again. Petey, look at Daddy.” Tony says, getting a slightly older baby Peter to look at him by shaking a cow rattle._

_“You can have the moomoo if you can say Dada. Come on, Baby, say it with me; Dada. Dada.” Tony tries to coax out of the babbling baby, not really getting anywhere since Peter’s full attention was on the cow rattle. But, when Peter reached for it, Tony gently pulled it out of his reach._

_“No, you have to say Dada first. Please, Petey, I know you can do it, I know you can say your first word. Dada.” Tony tries to persuade, only succeeding in making Peter angry._

_“Moo!” Peter screeches, pointing at the cow rattle in Tony’s hand. Tony just stared for a bit at his son, before sighing defeatedly._

_“Really? Moo? Not even a Dada?” Tony asks, pulling Peter back into his arms._

_“Moo!” Peter repeats, Tony sighing before fondly shaking his head and kissing Peter on the forehead._

_“What am I going to do with you, Bug?” Tony questions, chuckling when Peter reached for the rattle once more._

_“Moo!”_

_“Yeah, I guess I could give you the moomoo since you did speak like I asked.”_

“My first word was moo?” Peter laughs, all of them not being able to hide their amusement with the situation.

“That had to be a real ego booster.” Steve teases, lightly knocking his shoulder against Tony’s.

“Yeah, well he did eventually say Dada, but of course it was when I was completely unprepared, so I didn’t have JARVIS record it.” Tony says, Peter giggling at the pointed look Tony was giving him.

“That sounds like Pete.” Steve comments lightheartedly as they all turned their attention back on the television.

_“Maybe if I just don’t startle him, he’ll start walking.” Tony tells JARVIS, the video showing that the man was sitting on the couch, staring at the baby that was standing up on his own in the middle of the living room, completely enthralled with the pair of keys he was playing with._

_‘That may be likely sir.’ JARVIS responds, making Tony hold his breath. For weeks now, Peter as been on the brink of walking, but every time Tony thought he was going to take a step, he would plop on his butt and crawl._

_Peter turned his head towards Tony, a smile forming on his face as he held out the keys._

_“Da!” Peter shouts, finally – **finally** – taking his first steps towards Tony. Tony just sat there, staring in awe as he held his arms out, Peter still holding the keys out towards him as if he wanted Tony to play with them_

_As soon as Peter was in reach, Tony pulled him into his lap, cuddling him close._

_“Hey, Bambino, whatcha got there?” Tony asks, Peter handing him the keys and babbling. “You have no idea how big the thing you just did was, do you Mimmo?” Tony asks, instantly getting smacked in the face with the keys._

_“Okay, I get it, you want me to play.”_

Watching all of these memories with Peter as a baby just reminded Steve even more of how late he was to be able to call Peter his son.

He wasn’t around for any of the firsts. He didn’t get to see Peter’s first steps, or his first word, or even the first temper tantrum in person. He arrived when Peter was already a teenager, already almost to college. He missed most of the memories.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Tony asks, pausing the video and rubbing Steve’s arm. His face must have been showing what he was thinking.

“Nothing. Just… seeing all of these memories of Peter when he was a baby just reminded me of how much I missed out on.” Steve voices his thoughts, shrugging at the end.

“Yeah, but, Hon, you can’t help that. We didn’t even know you were still alive; we hadn’t found you in the ice yet.” Tony says, rubbing soothing patterns in his back to try and make him feel better.

“Plus, you still get to be here for a bunch of milestones. Like… my first girlfriend, when I go off to college, when I get married and have kids.” Peter rambles, Tony placing his other hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Alright, Alright, let’s not talk too much about you growing up.” Tony says, making them all chuckle.

“Besides, even though you weren’t there when I was a baby, you’re here now. And I’m more than glad you’re my Papa.” Peter says, crawling over Tony’s lap to wedge himself in between his fathers.

“I’m really glad I’m your Papa too, Pete.” Steve says, cuddling the teen close to him.

_And there’s no where else I’d rather be._


End file.
